


Baby Boy in Heels

by RadicalRae



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel in fishnets and heels, Ciel in leather shorts, Ciel is baby boy in Sebastian's phone lol, Ciel is nineteen in this, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia leader ciel phantomhive, Modern times, Sebastian gets denied and is frutrated and lusting after ciel, boys wearing makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadicalRae/pseuds/RadicalRae
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a tease and likes to rile his lover up. Sebastian just wants to touch his boy and gets frutrated with him.Claude is no help.He still gets what he wants in the end.(Posted on my phone)





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone had to have guessed who was the infamous leader of the London mafia, they would guess the tall, black haired man with the red eyes and the gun strapped to his sides. No one ever thought much of the delicate, slate haired young man that was always with him. The boy wore an eyepatch and never seemed to talk much besides the occasional insult or comment. Most just assumed that he was the mafia leader's little bitch and no more thought was given to him.

Unknown to most people, that was exactly how he liked it. Ciel Phantomhive was at the ripe age of nineteen, barely toeing the line of twenty and yes, he was quite delicate. Sebastian - the black haired man that went everywhere with him - had always been amused by Ciel's ability to twist the truth and lie right to someone's face. He could never do that, dangling the truth for someone was just too much fun in his opinion, and he doubted he could give up that method of torture.

This was a whole other method of torture, what his pretty little master did to him. Wearing clothes like that should be a crime. A completely see through shirt made from silk fishnets with a simple blue tank top underneath, leather shorts and thigh high black stockings and beautiful, chunky black heels to give him an extra boost of height. Simple eyeliner to give him a disastrous glare (it brought him to his knees, good god) and a tell tale sheen of lip gloss over soft, plump lips.

As if knowing what he was doing, Ciel bent over the table where he was looking at plans for a robbery, sticking his ass out and making many of the men and women working there stumble and stare. Sebastian placed a hand on his master's back, the warm flesh popping with goosebumps. A glare sent everyone else into a more hurried state than before, giving Ciel cause to glance over his shoulder and flutter his sinfully long eyelashes.

"You know exactly what you're doing, don't you?" Sebastian murmured, running the sharp edges of his black nails up the younger man's spine. The action had the little gangster turning his single, ocean blue eye on him, effectively pinning the red eyed man in place.

"I have no idea what you mean, Sebastian. Could you bring me some tea and cake? I'm famished." Ciel smirked, straightening up and arching his back in a long, cat-like stretch. The movement was hungrily tracked by most everyone in the warehouse, and Sebastian felt a flash of jealousy. Still, he bowed and mumbled an affirmative before he turned and stalked away, scaring a poor blond out of his way.

When he came back with the tea and cake, he found his young master perched on the edge of the table, plans and papers pushed neatly to one side and smooth legs crossed primly, as if he wasn't in a warehouse surrounded by thugs and criminals.

This kid would be the death of him.

"Chocolate mousse cake with Earl Grey, sweetened as you prefer." He set the plate and cup down on the table, a suitable distance away from Ciel's legs and the paperwork. "Any else, my Lord?"

Ciel looked up from examining his nails, arching an eyebrow and uncrossing his legs. His stocking covered thighs rubbed together as he leaned forward, and it took all of Sebastian's willpower not to cover those thighs with his hands.

He wasn't allowed to touch unless he was ordered to touch.

"Sebastian..." His name, whispered like a prayer, dropping from those delectable lips like poisoned honey. He leaned closer, hopeful, aching, staring down at the young man.

"Yes, master?"

"I need the blueprint of the bank. Go fetch it."

" _Young master._ " Sebastian's breath faltered as he spoke, eyes narrowed in frustration, both at being denied (again) and at being ordered to _fetch_ something like he was a loyal little mutt. He tore his gaze away, knowing there would be no fighting it. This boy owned him, body and soul.

And if he was being honest...heart too.

"I shall return shortly." Ciel barely looked up from the cake and tea, half focused on the paperwork around him. He hummed in acknowledgement, and that was enough.

* * *

 

 

"He's driving me insane. Leather shorts, Claude. _Leather_. _Shorts_. And he won't let me _touch_ him. I'm dying." Sebastian moaned, forehead resting on the table and glaring at the black fabric of his pants. For his part, Claude only made a noise of pity and sipped his coffee, pen scratching another word into his puzzle.

"I need a seven letter word for parched."

"Thirsty."

" _You_ are thirsty as fuck. You have free will, don't you? Just seduce him or some shit."

Sebastian frowned, raising his head to glare at his kind-of-sort-of friend.

"You're absolutely no help. Nor do you have any room to talk, you work for Trancy." The blond brat who was both obsessed with Ciel and walked around wearing as little as he possibly could.

Claude dropped his pen, mouth opening in mock offense. A moment later, and both men were snickering at their respective bosses. Honestly, neither were thirty yet, at least one of them still had good vision, and both were, in the eyes of the public, gorgeous models that were secretly the attack dogs of two very successful gang leaders.

Although, Ciel was more like a mafia leader.

Sebastian jolted as his phone buzzed and a message from Ciel popped up.

_**Baby Boy** : Get your hot ass down here and fuck me through this table until I forget what paperwork is._

"I gotta go bye Claude!" Sebastian nearly fell as he scrambled to grab all of his things and make a dash for headquarters.

When he burst through the door, everyone else having left for home since it was nearing eleven, Ciel had stretched out over the table, back beautifully arched and legs spread in a careless way. He still had his phone in hand, his fishnet shirt and tank pushed up to show his pale, smooth stomach.

He dropped his phone onto the table, where, the older man could now see, a bottle of lube sat waiting.

"Well?" Ciel snapped, sliding a small, thin hand over his bared stomach and toying with the zipper of his leather shorts, making the other man growl with want. "Get over here. This table isn't going to break itself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel seduces Sebastian and Sebastian finally stops being denied his treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your sin, you sick, wonderful people.
> 
> Let it be known that I am ace and I don't make an effort to go into extremely graphic details. Please forgive me on that. Also Ciel definitely gets off on being called baby boy, but there's no daddy kink, I swear. It's more like...a praise kink? Name kink?
> 
> This is only the second time I've written a scene like this I'm so sorry if it's not so good.

_"Well?" Ciel snapped, sliding a small, thin hand over his bared stomach and toying with the zipper of his leather shorts, making the other man growl with want. "Get over here. This table isn't going to break itself."_

Sebastian was sure he stubbed his toe on the table in his haste to slide between the younger man's long legs - seriously, only five feet and five inches and he was _all_ leg - rough hands rudely pushing the boy's hands away to feel the soft, warm flesh of his stomach. The red eyed man slid his hands up and under the front of Ciel's shirt, the boy biting his lip and arching his back with the impossible flexibility akin to a feline.

The table groaned as Sebastian leaned into it, going down to litter soft, light kisses across the few inches of exposed midriff, tracing the lines of sharp hip bones with his lips and murmuring praises in multiple different languages. He wasn't quite keeping track of which ones he was speaking, though he was sure there was some Latin in among the _"good boy"s_ and the  _"sweet thing"s_ he was crooning.

Where was his decency?

"Sebastian, _kiss me right now_."

Oh, right. He didn't have any.

Ciel, apparently impatient already, grabbed a fist full of raven black hair and tugged to get the older man up to his level to crash their mouths together. For a painful moment, it was all clashing teeth and bitten lips before they found a good rhythm. Sebastian good have moaned; Ciel tasted like sin and heaven and it made his toes curl in his shoes and made him ache with desire.

"Back up." Ciel broke the kiss to breath, pushing at Sebastian's chest to give himself room to sit up and toe off his heels. He paused, letting the tips of his fingers brush along the tops of his thigh highs. With a smile that was absolutely predatory, he lifted a dainty foot to jab the other man in the stomach.

"Make me indecent. That's an _order_ , Sebastian." The way the boy purred his name, fluttering long eyelashes and trailing his foot along the side of Sebastian's leg...

He dropped down onto his knees, slowly, gently rolling the first stocking down. He brushed his fingers against the pale skin, pressing kisses every few inches as he exposed more and more of the tempting skin. He slid his hands down the curve of his master's calves, breathing hitching when Ciel let out a soft, breathy sigh at his touch.

"Shorts next, baby boy." Sebastian murmured, happily nuzzling the skin of Ciel's thigh, red eyes alight with the fires of hell - or perhaps his lust. A noticeable shiver went through the young man's lithe body, hips jolting with every touch. His breathing was a bit shallow now, and for a second he was worried about Ciel's asthma, but a light touch to the side of his face brought him back to the warm body beneath his hands and the blue eye staring at him. A delicate hand lifted, leather shorts dangling from the thin fingers.

Oh. _Oh. Lace. Black lace. Lacy panties._

"I could eat you right now I fucking _swear_."

"I'm taking that as a promise." Ciel licked his lips, a cat like smile playing along his mouth. Sebastian leaned in to kiss him, breathing in sharply when kitten-sharp teeth nipped at his bottom lip.

This kid would be the death of him, but _god_ what a _delightful_ death it would be.

There was a pop as the cap on the lube was opened and fingers coated in the clear liquid until they dropped. Ciel wriggled, sliding his pretty lacy underwear and tossing them to side to allow his lover better access. Long fingers slipped between his legs, the lube cold against his hardened cock before slipping lower to rub, teasing, at the quivering ring of muscle. Ciel gasped, hips jolting and a pink flush settling over his still boyish features.

Murmuring praises against the warmth of the younger man's neck, Sebastian pushed in two fingers with little warning, grinning at the cry of surprise coming from the Mafia boss. So young, so sweet, his name slipping past plump lips like warm honey dripping onto his hands. A third finger and delicate hands gripped at the front of his shirt, working fast at the buttons and lapels with the impatience of a teenager.

"I'm ready, god I'm _ready!_ " Ciel snapped, table groaning as he rolled his hips down onto the fingers fucking him. He really wasn't, but both of them knew he liked the burn too much to say that.

"Baby boy, good boy, come here..." Sebastian gently maneuvered the boy's hips until he was balanced in the edge of the table, legs wrapped firmly around his waist. Deft fingers undid the zipper of his pants, pushing his briefs down enough to pull his cock out and stroke it once, twice. Sebastian let his master slowly coat his member with lube, biting back a moan as Ciel guided him to his slick, warm entrance.

With short, gentle thrusts, he slowly rocked into the younger man until he heard the tell tale gasp and felt the body beneath him tremble as Ciel struggled to adjust to his size.

Sebastian moved carefully, leaning down to litter kisses over his lover's face and neck until hands pushed at his chest and those almost girly hips pushed back into him.

" _Move._ " A whimper, slipping free from soft lips and driving a strike of lust and hunger through the older man. With a groan, he pulled out until only the very tip of his cock was inside Ciel, then he thrust in - hard and brutal, causing the single eyed male to cry out in pain and pleasure.

Sebastian set a hard pace, slowing only long enough to steal a kiss whenever he hit Ciel's prostate - his cries and the way his lithe body twisted was absolutely delicious - each time swallowing his own moans.

It didn't take long for Ciel to cry out, back arching in a perfect curve, orgasm hitting him hard, shiny white staining the front of his shirt in thick ropes. Sebastian chased his own climax, burying his face in his lover's neck to muffle the sounds he made.

Minutes passed before either moved, the position becoming uncomfortable and at least one of them quietly complaining about ruined clothes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"...Sebastian?"

Thin fingers carded through his hair, and, fighting the urge to keep his eyes closed, Sebastian looked up at his master. The dark room of the only living Phantomhive was warm, the sheets of the bed were cool and soft, and Sebastian's head lay in the young man's lap.

"Yes, young master?" Even with the little lighting, he could see the faint line of a smile on Ciel's face, and just a heartbeat later, lips brushed over his forehead in a rare gesture of affection.

"We didn't break the table."

"But you _did_ forget about your paperwork."

"Well _now_ I remember it!"

"Ah, my apologies."

"I don't _why_ I put up with you." Ciel grumbled, tugging at the man's hair almost harshly, but when he leaned down over the red eyed man, there was still a smile playing at the corners of his mouth when he kissed Sebastian, sweet and warm and  _fucking hell._

There was no such thing as _"I love you"s_ in a place like this - perhaps, somewhere else, in a different time, a different universe under different stars, he could say it.

For now, he'd settle for the closest he could get.

"You'll be the death of me, baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> The sin is in the second chapter. :)


End file.
